Love and Blood on Destiny Islands
by crazy-turner
Summary: The love story has just begun, and Selphie and Wakka are happy. Then the bloodbath strikes.


This is my first story, and I wrote it in half an hour, just for fun. There will be more chapters, I promise.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all; it all belongs to Square and Disney.  
  
******'  
  
Wakka looked at Sora. It was early morning and they had climbed up one of the palm trees to watch the sunrise. Sora was trying, against all hopes to crack open a coconut, while he himself was holing a picture in his hand.  
  
"You know something, Sora?" He asked.  
  
Sora looked up from the coconut, and looked back, momentarily forgetting about opening it.  
  
"No, what?" He said.  
  
"I'm in love."  
  
That made Sora raise an eyebrow.  
  
"You? With who?" He asked, disbelieving.  
  
"I'm in love with Selphie." Wakka admitted.  
  
"What? The girl that hits people with a jump rope?" Sora said, and broke out laughing.  
  
"Yeah." Said Wakka in a small voice.  
  
"Ok." Said Sora, and tried very hard not to laugh. "You want me to talk to her?"  
  
"No!" Wakka scrambled to his feet. "No! If you do that, I'll kill you with my balls."  
  
"I always knew you were different, but not that different!" Sora said, once again laughing.  
  
Wakka was just about to reply, when Kairi came up to their tree. She shaded her eyes with her hand, and gazed up at them.  
  
"Hey, Wakka, come down, you're supposed to help me!" She said.  
  
"Sure." Wakka answered, and jumped down.  
  
Sora sat there for a moment, then got to his feet and walked over to the dock where Selphie sat. She was watching the sunrise too. He sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" He asked and smiled.  
  
"I still can't understand how you beat me with a stick!" She answered sadly.  
  
He reached out a hand and ruffled her hair.  
  
"Hey! Don't touch my hair!" She shouted.  
  
"Forget that now. Will you come to the big party tonight? It's going to be really fun."  
  
"I think so, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, a guy I know likes you, and he'll be there. He likes you a lot." He said, even though he'd promised Wakka not to say anything.  
  
Selphie bounced up and down on the spot, nearly strangling him with her jump rope.  
  
"Who is it? Who is it? Tell me!" She demanded.  
  
Sora just smiled and ignored her jumping.  
  
"I can't. You'll see tonight." He said.  
  
"Is he from around here?" Selphie wanted to know.  
  
"I'm not telling." He said, glaring at her; she could be annoying when there was something she wanted.  
  
"Ok. But will you help me, Wakka, Riku and Kairi to get the island ready for the big party?" She asked, admitting defeat.  
  
"Sure, I guess I could." He said, and followed her as she set off toward the Seaside Shack.  
  
*  
  
Later in the evening, when they had long since finished making the island ready for the party, everyone was sitting around, not doing anything but waiting for the guests.  
  
"But Kairi, where are they?" Asked Riku. "I want to meet my silver haired friends!"  
  
"You're a strange one, Riku." Said Kairi, looking at the older boy.  
  
"Nope, I'm just a bit crazy." Answered Riku happily, and ducked away from Kairi as she aimed a punch at him.  
  
"There! I can see a ship! Look!" Shouted Selphie, pointing out over the sea, and in doing so, broke up the fight between the two.  
  
"So fun." Said Wakka and walked away. He had been watching Selphie since morning.  
  
"Hey, Wakka, where are you going?" Called Sora after him, but he didn't have time to go after him, as Eiko and Tigger jumped at him, knocking him over.  
  
The rest of the group, including a very grumpy Amarant, disembarked from the ship, and walked up to the little group of friends.  
  
"I'm so glad you could all come!" said Kairi and gave Dagger a hug.  
  
*  
  
That night only more and more people arrived. Pooh, Piglet, Rooh, and Olw had come together with Tigger. Cloud came alone, but was soon followed by Aerith, Leon and Yuffie. Lulu came with Rikku, and Kuja had managed to drag Sephiroth with him, followed by a large group of Moogles. Needless to say, Riku instantly searched them out, and started talking to them about things that no one but silver haired villains understand.  
  
Sora was confused; he couldn't find Wakka, even though Wakka had promised to be there, so he set out to look for him.  
  
"Kairi, where's Wakka?" He asked.  
  
"Don't ask me, I don't know. I'm hitting on Sephiroth, don't bother me!" She exclaimed, annoyed.  
  
"Ok." He said, and she headed back toward the tall man in the black cloak.  
  
At that moment, Rikku passed. She glanced at Lulu, and smiled. She walked up to Sora.  
  
"Hey, Sora, what's up?" She asked, smiling at him.  
  
"Not much. Have you seen Wakka?" he shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, he's in the tree house." She said.  
  
"He is? Why? What have you done now?" He asked, accusingly.  
  
"Nothing!" She answered, smiling. "He just didn't want to talk."  
  
"Oh. I'll go talk to him." Sora tuned to leave.  
  
"You can do that after we dance this song." She said and dragged him out on the dance-floor before he could stop her.  
  
Dagger was singing My Heart Will Go On. Sora looked around. Beside him and Rikku, Freya and Amarant was dancing. Amarant was talking to Freya and his eyes were sparkling. He was even managing not to step on her feet.  
  
"Look at Amarant, I think he's in love." Said Sora to Rikku.  
  
"Yeah, well, are you surprised? Look around you. Candles everywhere and it's just past sunset, and a lot of people." Rikku exclaim, waving an arm around her. "Hey, nice hair." She added.  
  
He gave her a suspicious look, and nodded.  
  
"Er, thanks?" He answered.  
  
"You know, I really like you. Your eyes are beautiful."  
  
"Yeah, thanks. I know, but..." He answered, not sure how to react.  
  
She looked at him, and Sora saw hope longing and love in her eyes. This was definitely not in the plan.  
  
"I've gotta go look for Wakka." He said, getting nervous, trying to get away from her as quickly as he could.  
  
"But the song isn't over yet!" She said, looking hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I've gotta go." Said Sora and took a step backwards.  
  
But he didn't look around, and stumbled over Amarant's foot. He got up again, and started running. Rikku watched him go, and started to laugh.  
  
"Lulu, you owe me a hundred gil." She said, still laughing.  
  
"Damn. He fell for it then?" The black-mage asked.  
  
"Of course, didn't you watch?"  
  
*  
  
Sora ran up the steps to the tree house, and slammed the door shut. Wakka was sitting in one of the corners.  
  
"Why are you panting, Sora?" He asked, looking puzzled.  
  
"Because I just ran all the way up here and because I just made a fool of myself." Sora answered.  
  
"Ok, what happened?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Not much. But why aren't you and Selphie dancing?"  
  
Now Wakka suddenly looked sad.  
  
"Because she doesn't like me." He said, sounding rather pathetic.  
  
Sora raised an eyebrow; he didn't believe that for a moment.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Now Wakka looked, if possible, even more pathetic.  
  
"She and Cloud were talking." He explained.  
  
"And? That doesn't mean anything. Come on, now, go dance with Selphie!" Sora dragged him to hit feet, and pushed him out the door. 


End file.
